Requests
BEFORE YOU REQUEST SOMETHING, CHECK IF IT IS ALREADY ON THE WIKI OR IN HERE (ignore the Editting To Do List). THIS WAY WE DON'T ALL WASTE OUR TIME. I will temporarily ban you if you don't.' ''' } Here is where you can post what requests you have so others have a chance of fulfilling them. When listing a request you can do one of two things: #Press the edit button. Start off on a blank line and list the character, armor, weapon, or shield you want and give specific details if necessary. There isn't really a true format for requests. Please use a separate line for each single request you have. (Preferred) #Post a comment. '''Note that the wiki's cleanliness, which is linked to how soon your edit will be taken (if at all) is all dependant on you so make sure to make your requests neat if you really want them.' If you are taking on a request say so below. If you have completed one, also mention it and it's location (as in, their pages on the wiki) so the requester can find their request done. } *Genjuro Kibagami (Character,Armor,Weapon) From Samurai shodown 2,3,4,5,and 6. *Naruto Uzumaki (Character,Armor,Weapon) Shippuden version. From Naruto. *Mina (Character,Armor;Weapon) Without chample. From Samurai shodown 5 and 6. *Kazuki Kazama (Character;Armor,Weapon) From Samurai shodown 4,5,and 6. *Sogetsu Kazama (Character,Armor;Weapon) From Samurai shodown 4,5,and 6. *Cham cham (Character,Armor,Weapon) Without her monkey. From Samurai shodown 2 and 6. *Noel Vermillion (Character;Armor;Weapon) With hat and without a hat. From Blazblue. *Dante (Character, Armor, Weapon) Character- Young and Old version. Weapon- Rebellious(Must) and Ivory & Ebony(If it is possible) From Devil May Cry 3 and 4. *Straw Hat Pirate Crew (Character, Armor), anyone in the crew will do hopefully all 9 of them. From One Piece. *Kite Xth Form (Character, Armor, Bow) From .Hack//Link. *Ulquiorra Cifer/Schiffer (Character, Amor) Normal form and 2nd form. From Bleach. *Valvatorez (Character, Armor) From Disgaea 4 *Some popular/main characters in Disgaea series (1 - 4). (Character, Armor if possible +Weapon) *Mystogan (Character, Armor) From Fairy Tail *Adam Jensen (Character, Armor) from Deus Ex Human Revolution *John Shepard (Character, N7 Armor) from Mass Effect series *Jhen Mohran's armor set (Character/Head, Armor) from Monster Hunter Tri/Freedom 3/Portable 3rd *Magic Gladiator (Character, Armor) with Runeblade (Weapon) from Mu Online *Zell (Character, Armor) from final fantasy 8 *Vayne Aurelius (Character, Armor, Weapon) from Mana Khemia: Student Alliance *Dela Delon from Brandish Dark Revenant (Character, Armor) *http://www.flickr.com/photos/ariaanime/3075328749/in/photostream/ *Varik/Ares from Brandish Dark Revenant (Character, Armor) *http://www.flickr.com/photos/ariaanime/3076159934/in/photostream/ *Sora (Character, Armor) From Kingdom Hearts 2 *Riku (Character, Armor) From Kingdom Hearts 2 *Roxas (Character, Armor) From Kingdom Hearts 2 *Axel (Character, Armor) From Kingdom Hearts 2 *The 5 Elemental Shamans (Character, Armor) from Breath of Fire II *Dual wielding Roxas (character, weapon, armor, shield ) from Kingdom Hearts series. Here are some pics for the shaman, or anything breath of fire for that matter. *http://www.dragon-tear.net/bof2/?it=gallery&off=0 *http://www.dragon-tear.net/images/bof2/1108532454667.jpg *http://www.dragon-tear.net/images/bof2/1108532496165.jpg *http://www.dragon-tear.net/images/bof2/1108532527637.jpg *Professor Layton (Character, Armor, Weapons - Rapier and Slot Machine Gun if the latter is possible, Shield - Hint Coin) from, well, Professor Layton. *Sakuya (.hack//Quantum) *Kennen from League of Legends (Character, Armor) *http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-e1dFk46FvV0/TeOzH49DpPI/AAAAAAAAAEU/HfGtt8Smeaw/s1600/xkennen.jpg *Barbatos Goetia from the Tales Series (Character, Armor, Weapon) *Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy V (Character, Armor, "Weapons" ) *Gig from Soul Nomad & The World Eaters( Character , armor ). He has this wing-like thing floating around...-http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Gig and http://www.spriters-resource.com/psx_ps2/soulnomad/sheet/11974 *Lord Median from Soul Nomad & The World Eaters( Character, Armor, Weapon )-http://www.spriters-resource.com/psx_ps2/soulnomad/sheet/12003 and http://www.spriters-resource.com/psx_ps2/soulnomad/sheet/12000 *Gestahl from Soul Nomad & The World Eaters( Character, weapon, armor )-http://www.spriters-resource.com/psx_ps2/soulnomad/sheet/11970 *Naoya from Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor( Character, armor )-http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/smtdevilsurvivor/sheet/33286 *Yuna from Final Fantasy X (Character, weapon, armor) *Wild Arms Quarter Knights (Character, Weapon, Armor) *Tohno Shiki( character , weapon, armor ) from Tsukihime *Nanaya Shiki( character, weapon, armor ) from Tsukihime *Ryougi Shiki( character, weapon, armor ) from Kara no Kyoukai *Siegfried( character, weapon, armor) from Megaten Games, like Persona series *Hito-Shura( character ) from Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne *Zeikfried ( character, weapon, armor ) from Wild Arms Alter Code F *Zeik Tuvai( Character, weapon, armor ) from Wild Arms Alter Code F *Sephiroth (character, armor, weapon) from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children *Black Gold Saw (character, weapon, armor) from Black Rock Shooter *Estelle Bright (character, weapon, armor) from The Legend of Heroes: Trails in The Sky *Boomerang from Wild Arms Alter Code F. Image. *Amaterasu from the Okami series. *Millia Maxwell from Tales of Xillia (Request for Zahlzeit) } *Gram-Zanber/Glumzaber( weapon ) from Wild Arms 5, http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lfw4poPme81qa33qco1_500.jpg , http://www.creativeuncut.com/gallery-07/art/wa5-illust04.jpg. see the weapon the purple guy with the glasses is holding? that's the weapon } *Nina from Breath of Fire II (Armor) *Katt from Breath of Fire II (Armor) } Insert here } *Music: Another World (Chrono Cross) - found a few Mabinogi edits on Youtube, but none on the website D: May make it myself after downloading 3MML. *Music: Lilium, Moonlight Sonata. } *Judith - Up. *X (Ultimate Armor) - Both X4 and X5 version up. Someone could make an X6 version easily if they want by recoloring it. *Brotherhood - Editted and uploaded. *Ragna Sword (Normal + Scythe) - Uploaded *Haseo 1st, 2nd, 3rd, Xth Form - Uploaded. Also included his B-st form. *Lightning's Gunblade (Sword Form) -'' Uploaded'' (Blazefire Saber) *Zetta - Already made. *Ragna the Bloodedge (Character, Armor) from BlazBlue - Uploaded *Tidus (Character, Armor) - Uploaded *Rock Cannon - Already in the Character section. *Izanagi (Character, Weapon, Armor ) from Persona 4 - Taken by maridood *Izanagi-no-Okami (Character, Weapon, Armor) from Persona 4 - Taken by maridood *"Kirin Girl" - This was already in the Edit Schedule (Zahlzeit) page. Jesus Christ, do you guys read or not? *Clash on the Big Bridge - Here. *Rathalos Weapons - Also found them. Will convert eventually.